Anhelo del viento
by Zword
Summary: La vida difícil de Yisel se mejora cuando decide mudarse a casa de su hermano mayor. Pero las cosas se complican cuando entre ella y un roomie de la casa de su hermano se confrontan en varias ocasiones. Ciertamente esos dos traen algo que "la molestia" el uno hacia el otro no los deja ver la realidad y la diferencia de edades tan grande no ayuda en absoluto. [HIATUS]


**Anhelo del viento  
** Por: Zword

* * *

 **I – Pensamientos de juventud**

 _Quien podría decir aquello de, guardar silencio y pensar en la vida, era pan comido._

 _Desde hace mucho hacía eso, pero comenzaba un nuevo ciclo en mi vida y mi forma de pensar cambiaría de manera radical._

 _ **Capítulo I: El cambio**_

* * *

Apenas si recordaba esos días en medio del tumulto de mis compañeros, acosándome, tomándome de mis ropas, sacudiéndome de manera monstruosa y yo sollozando a raíz de sus brutas acciones.

Sólo sabía que eso había sido ya y entonces estaría mejor ahora.

-Sólo un idiota huye llorando como nena – Recordé su áspera voz.

-Julio – suspire hondo – Al menos nos veremos dentro de dos años…

-Pero volveré a verte, llorona – Volvió a decir – cuando seas más fuerte y dejes de llorar  
volveré para darte ánimos como cuando éramos niños.

Tomé mi pecho con tortura, dejaba todo porque mis padres estaban cansados de esos años tratando se lastimarme para dejar atrás lo que me molestaba. Lastimarme y en algún punto lastimar a mis agresores.

Me había mudado a casa de mi hermano, él trabajaba ya, era doce años mayor que yo y no había problema de quedarme en su casa. Apenas cumplía los dieciséis.

Teníamos una estrecha relación. Apenas se enterara de lo que me hacían y destruiría de manera legal a esos mocosos… pero preferí esconderle lo que sucedía. Dany era un hermano cariñoso y realmente me apreciaba. Yo lo llamaba así debido al diminutivo de Daniel, aunque era más pronunciado como "Dani" en realidad la pronunciación era más inglesa.

Suspire antes de entrar a ese departamento y toque el timbre.

-¿Diga? – escuche decir tras el recibidor.

-Soy yo, Dany – conteste y de inmediato me recibió, no como esperaba.

-¡A CASO ERES TONTA! ¿Desde cuándo sufres acoso escolar? – Me pregunta exaltado – Es ilegal, es algo que está sumamente mal. Las cicatrices que te vi en el brazo cuando visite a nuestra madre, ¿te las hicieron esos malditos engendros?

Yo asentí y el gruño en respuesta. Me ayudo con las maletas y me hizo sentarme en una silla de la cocina integral que tenía. Era una barra y frente a ella bancos de asiento color negro. Era una casa cómoda y limpia.

-Qué bello departamento, hermano – le digo cambiando el tema, que percibe de inmediato.

-No cambies la conversación, pequeño bicho ¿Entiendes que si me hubieras contado sus familias estuvieran en juicio igual que tu profesora? Sólo lo que merecen, cualquier caso puede esperar si mi hermana se encuentra aterrada.

-No hay necesidad de eso. Nunca me deje en totalidad, así que no era acoso… bueno sí y no. Julio siempre me ayudo contra ellos. Pero por eso me siento triste, deje sólo a Julio ¿Y si lo molestan?

Dany me observo e hizo una mueca – ese niño era un bruto, pero ciertamente siempre te ayudaba en cualquier situación No me digas que… ¿TE GUSTABA?

Observe con seriedad a su rostro.

-Bueno, eso no parece… pero y si… nada olvídalo.

-No le gusto, no me gusta. Simplemente era un gran amigo al que le gustaban cosas que a mí también.

Dany rio estruendosamente, casi dejándome sorda y se golpeó una pierna.

-¡No me digas que era gay!

Cuando dijo aquello, una sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro y luego negué – No, Dany, pero casi podría asegurar que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no lo era.

-En todo caso… bueno lo que me alegra es que decidieran entras a esta escuela, a pesar de que estudiaste la media superior en casa… bueno. Hay otro inconveniente. Es que yo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres personas, una pareja de chicos que se besaban casa dos minutos, si, dos hombres. Y luego un chico que parecía estar molesto. Cargaba casi todo.

-Hey, par de mancos homo – su voz era suave pero masculina a la vez – ¡Dejen de comerse y ayúdenme!

Su forma de decir aquellas cosas me hizo soltar una carcajada. Los dos hombres se separaron ante mi presencia, mostrando "decencia" mientras que el tercero me miraba indiferente.

-Ya llego tu hermanita – dijo uno de los chicos homosexuales. Este hablaba grueso.

-Ay, pero que cosa más linda – dijo el otro de voz más suave.

Pensaba que el de voz grave era el dominante, cuando veo que hacen otra cosa y me doy cuenta de que no era así.

-Pero mira que no hay decencia, malditos estupefactos y desechos de la vida. Ni por que una niña está presente y tampoco me…

Me acerque de manera discreta cuando me observa el joven que cargaba las bolsas. Ayude cargando una de las bolsas, llevado la a la mesa.

-Bueno, Dany, no era la única con secretos – Le digo dejándola ahí.

El otro chico que cargaba las bolsas y entre mi hermano y yo, comenzamos a acomodar las cosas en la nevera.

-¡PAR de engendros! – les dice el chico. Molesto casi aventando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-De otra forma no hubieras accedido. Te aseguro que no te tocaran y también te aseguro que te llevaras bien con ellos. Esos dos besucones les gusta el anime.

-Daniel, tu hermana no ve Yaoi, por lo que contaste.

-Ciertamente, pero al menos Javi también ve otros géneros, también tú.

-Buenas, chiquilla. Me llamo Alejandro pero me dice Alex. Tú eres…

-Me llamo Yisel – le digo seriamente, acomodando las cosas.

-Me llamo Christopher – dice el de la voz gruesa.

-¡Yo Javi! – menciona el de la voz suave y yo les sonrió. Luego continúan con lo suyo.

-¿Y te dicen? – Pregunta Alex.

-Me dicen de todo, me dicen la del bajo mundo, la intocable, la perra callejera, la chica del baño, la chillona, dramas… bueno infinidad de apodos ¿Algo más?

Los chicos dejaron de besuquearse para mirarme con algo de sorpresa.

-Yisel – mi hermano estuvo a punto de decirme algo, cuando el tal Alex interrumpió.

-Vaya apodos. ¿A caso era la envidia de las chicas? No te miras como una cualquiera, pareces ciertamente una chica diferente y no hablo de las que se creen diferentes y únicas.

-Únicas y detergentes – se ríe el de voz suave mientras del de voz grabe le sigue.

-Así mismo – declara Alex seguro – Como bien alguien dijo una vez "Es ley de vida, todo aquel distinto a los demás, ha de soportar los celos y la incomprensión de algunos"

Mi mirada brillo. Mientras el joven de aspecto recio, de cabello intensamente negro y rizado guardaba las cosas y luego observaba a esos dos besándose, les gritaba. Yo lo mire con precisión. No era muy delgado pero trataba de hacer ejercicio, aprecia por sus ropas deportivas. Me observo a los ojos. Sus pupilas y el resto de los ojos eran negras y su tez era morena. Me recordaba a Spike y a Guts, ambos de buenas series, ambos a la vez.

-¿P-Por qué me observas así? – Dany nos miraba atentos. Alex me miraba nervioso.

-¿No te puedo ver fijamente? – pregunto divertidamente, pero sigue con esa mirada.

-Es acoso.

-No, no lo es. Simplemente me asombra que un hombre como tú siga jugando videojuegos, eso no lo veía en casa.

-¿Eh? – se preguntó.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba – comenta Dany internándose en la conversación, la cual observaba desde hacía rato sin hablar – Adivina que hace mi hermanita en su tiempo libre, joven Alejandro.

-¿A caso me crees retrasada? Esa frase es de Gaepora – le digo y él se asombra – ¿Crees que las niñas no jugamos?

Esa mirada de nervios y confusión se transforma en una sonrisa, cálida, algo que no había sentido nunca antes al ver a alguien ajeno.

-No me asombra, pero… casi nadie cita juegos. Y en esta ciudad no conozco a ninguna chica que haya identificado una cita mía de un juego. Pero… es curioso ver que un amigo mío tenga un tesoro de hermana.

-¿Eso fue un coqueteo? – pregunto, exaltando a Dany y a Alex.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Eres un desgraciado sin novia desde hace años – Dice Dany a la defensiva.

-Tu hermana es… demasiado joven.

-¿Ah sí? No tienes veinte – comento serena, riendo poco.

Dany me observa curioso y se ríe, ¿acertaba?

-Quizá, y ¿tu doce? No me gustan las chicas jóvenes, menos tan pequeñas. Odio a los pedófilos.

-En realidad tengo dieciséis, estúpido – me enojo un poco ¿¡CÓMO QUE DOCE!?

-Vaya – se ríe – en realidad tengo veintitrés – el chico se ríe y se retira una vez que termina. Antes de irse me observa – y… sabía que tenías dieciséis.

Le observo a muerte cuando se va a su cuarto. Dany también se ríe.

-¡Muerte, tipo frívolo! – le grito antes de irse.

-Hai, Hai, Hime-sama – esta vez, el muy maldito hace una frase típica en los animes. Mandándome directamente a un estado de molestia por su burla.

-Así es siempre. Déjalo. Se comporta así porque ha tenido varias decepciones. Incluso esta por confesársele a alguien. Esta al cien por ciento de seguro que lo rechazaran.

-Pobre tipo.

Pesimista… pero algo de él me llamaba la atención.

-Pero paremos de hablar de Alex. Ve a la derecha, al pasillo. Al final está mi cuarto, es la de en medio. Al lado izquierdo, donde está junto a la habitación de Alejandro esta tu cuarto. Puse tus cosas que me enviaron papá y mamá después de que viniste hacia acá.

-Sí, Dany, gracias – le digo mientras cargo mis maletas.

-Y otra cosa – yo le observo en espera – Me alegra volver a verte, Yisel.

Una sonrisa se refleja en mi rostro, puedo sentirlo. Mientras mi hermano la retribuye con la misma moneda.

Nueva vida, nuevos amigos…

Pero Julio siempre será mi primer amor

…

O pensaba a mares… tal vez no quería abandonar mi vida anterior

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Hola lectores, soy Zword y vengo presentando esta historia original acerca de… sí, MI VIDA. Jue, jue, en realidad es lo que llamaría imaginación extendida. Ciertamente no contare mi vida privada ni mucho menos, pero si lo que me imagine una vez pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo - ¿Y si me llamara así? ¿Y si tuviera un hermano mayor?

Bueno, espero que les agrade. Nos vemos en el siguiente*

Dentro de mucho porque tengo historias por seguir.


End file.
